


in the thick of it

by bishounen_curious



Series: craig and mathis' college years [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: College, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Mutual Pining, OC Dadsona (Mathis)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishounen_curious/pseuds/bishounen_curious
Summary: Craig suggests they skip their homework and go get themselves lost in a corn maze.





	in the thick of it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desaturatedblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desaturatedblack/gifts).



> woooo!!! this was a commission I did for a desaturatedblack on tumblr!! it features their Dadsona OC, Mathis -- a very awkward, anxious, occult-loving sweetie. he's very fashion forward and has it BAD for Craig. they wanted me to share this piece here on ao3 -- so here it is! enjoy the spooky corn maze adventure!!!

Mathis wished he had worn a heavier jacket.

Crisp gusts of twilight wind sliced through the walls of cornstalks. His school sweatshirt and jeans only did so much to insulate him, and the styrofoam cup of now lukewarm cider was useless in his frigid fingers. He’d even taken his hair out of its neat bun to try to warm his neck. It didn’t work too well. Autumn days in Massachusetts were chilly enough — the evenings even more unforgiving. What the hell had he been thinking, dressing like this?

“C’mon, bro!” Craig spun around and beamed his bulky flashlight spookily over his face.

Oh, yeah. Mathis’s stomach flipped. He hadn’t been thinking at all.

That morning, Craig, in his post-party haze, had suggested with a mouthful of pillow that they tell their homework to “fuck itself.” Later, when he was upright and chugging a Gatorade, he reiterated more coherently: “Let’s do something nice for ourselves today. I’m craving adventure in my life.”

“Adventure?” Mathis already was dressed, leafing through a textbook. “Didn’t we have enough adventure last night in the Kappa house?”

“Bruh. Nice.” Craig snickered approvingly. “But I mean like, off campus. Breathe some fresh air. Like… lose ourselves in a big-ass corn field. Meet some alien broskis in a crop circle or something.” His smile was goofy, but his sleepy eyes sparkled with sincerity. “You love that stuff, yeah? Let’s have a ‘you’ day.”

An out of the blue suggestion to go on a supernatural quest with his best friend? His roommate? The guy who made his heart thump in a way that he knew wasn’t normal?

Mathis all but threw his textbook and screamed yes. Craig threw his hand up for a high five. “It’s a date!”

Craig, while munching a breakfast Hot Pocket, reminisced to Mathis over how he hadn’t done fall stuff in forever. In middle school, he and his friends had gone apple picking, hay-riding, and pumpkin carving at the farm in town. But in high school, all that stopped. He played varsity soccer, crammed for his honors classes, overloaded on college prep. He didn’t have time for ‘seasonal activities’.

But college was another story, Craig said. Freedom meant poor time management and indulging in all the stuff he couldn’t before. Especially when he and Mathis started rooming together. Mathis grinned at the reminder. Since being roommates, they had been working through every seasonal activity that either of them could come up with.

“Convention is convention for a reason.” Mathis reminded Craig teasingly. “Gotta live in the moment.”

Craig grinned. “Then, let’s live today.”

Mathis’ heart nearly combusted. Craig called it a date. There probably wasn’t anything to that, though...

They ate burgers in Mathis’ car as they drove the hour to the farm Mathis knew was the best during Halloween in Eastern Mass. Eventually, they pulled into a gravelly parking lot. ‘Honeycrisp Farms’ was painted in old white letters against a wooden billboard, adorned with fake spider webs and ghosts. 

Very festive. So kitschy and authentic. Immediately, Mathis felt at home. Craig’s fist bumped his shoulder, whistling his approval as he slammed the car door shut.

It was beyond perfect… until they got irrevocably lost in a corn maze. 

Darkness blanketed the farm, the entire countryside, as the freeze settled in. The number of people they bumped into decreased. They could barely see without their flashlight. Mathis wondered if the battery would last. They’d been out here for two hours, at least. 

“We’re totally gonna die here.” Craig chuckled, absentmindedly plucking old corn from the dry cornstalks framing the pathway. “We might meet some drifter who’s been here for years. Maybe he’ll teach us what to eat.” 

Mathis laughed. “Show us how to hunt the tourists?”

“Bro!” Craig gasped, crossing his arms childishly and chucking the corn away. “That’s dark.” Mathis shrugged, hugging his stiff arms tighter around himself as he gulped down cold cider.

Some expression crossed Craig’s face, but the shadows were too dark for Mathis to discern exactly what it was. It didn’t matter, though. Whatever the look was, it had Craig tossing his arm over his shoulder and flushing their sides together. Mathis prayed the other couldn’t feel his pulse stuttering inside of him. To Mathis, it was as blaring as a siren.

Side by side, they stepped on, rocks and hay crinkling beneath their steps. A crow shrieked off in the distance. If Mathis wasn’t freezing his balls off, he would’ve been vibing with this so hard. So old school horror. So Children of the Corn. But he was shivery, lost, and hungry. His feet hurt. And Craig’s body was way too close. He could smell his aftershave. His sweat. 

All right, Mathis. Dude. Compose yourself. It’s not a big deal —

“Hey.” Craig’s voice hummed against his frigid ear. Oh Lord. “I’m glad I get to die here with you.”

Mathis dropped his cider and jumped away.

“Bro?” Craig reached a hand out, the flashlight angled downward. “I didn’t mean —“

“N-no!” Mathis held his hands up, praying his hot face could pass off as cold flush. “I just thought I heard —“

Craig tensed. “You heard what —?”

Something jumped out of the stalks in front of them. Mathis and Craig screamed. The flashlight clunked to the ground, light dying. It was conveniently terrifying.

Shadowy, tiny, feral. Mathis was gripping Craig’s forearms, his head woozy with adrenaline. I’m gonna die. Gonna actually die. Gonna be ripped to shreds by a monster —

“Shit.” Craig took a step back, his voice pitched slightly higher than normal. “Is that a… coyote?”

Small, wide eyes beaded up at them with the faint stars, the dead sunset glow. A small, scraggly, lithe body hunched away with a canine whimper. Mathis tried to level his breathing and force the fear out of his mind. 

It was just a coyote. A petrified, emaciated coyote.

“Shoo!” 

Craig clapped his hands loudly, kicking rocks and dust towards the creature. With another yelp, it crouched, flight instincts sending it scurrying back into the maze, rustling hay and gravel as it escaped. 

Mathis exhaled then, staring at Craig in awe. “You saved us.”

Craig snorted as he scooped the flashlight back up. He looked triumphant, but still spooked. “It’s nothing. We used to get coyotes around my house growing up. They’re skittish babies.”

“Still.” Mathis said, touching Craig’s shoulder. He didn’t shy from the warmth this time. “I’m an even bigger skittish baby. Thanks, dude.”

“Let’s bounce.” Craig flicked Mathis’ cheek. “Before you become a popsicle.”

Mathis scrunched his nose. “It’s a maze. We could’ve left if we knew how.”

Craig clicked his tongue, and laid his fingertip against Mathis’ nose. “My dude, my dude.” Craig reached for a cornstalk beside him, and bent it away, gesturing to the new, man-made opening. “Cheating is always an option. We can make our own path.”

And they did, hurrying towards the glow of the farm.

It only took a few minutes to reach the entrance. Yikes, that’s embarrassing. The two men glanced at each other sheepishly. 

“Never again.” They chorused, and went straight to the car. 

The parking lot was deserted except for employee cars near the back corner. The temperature had dropped significantly, and everyone with a brain had packed up and left, leaving only the two brainless college juniors alone. Craig shuddered, rubbing his hands together, his breath like smoke, as he reached for the car door.

Mathis was already in the car, cranking the heat. He felt stiff and a little queasy. He needed to thaw. Craig hopped in and slammed the door. 

Silence crept between them for a few moments until Craig broke it. “Some adventure, huh?”

“Definitely.” Mathis winced, rubbing sensation back into his fingers. “Next time, we definitely need more clothes.”

“Amen, bro.” Craig absentmindedly chomped on some leftover fries from their dinner. He offered Mathis a few, and the latter gratefully reached for them before Craig yanked them out of reach. He smirked, holding them to Mathis’ lips. 

Was… was he trying to feed him?

“I said it was a ‘you’ day, didn’t I?” Craig’s smile was way too dangerous. 

What the hell was Mathis supposed to do? Just let him feed him? That same shuddery feeling was back, the heat, the heart palpitations. The desire he’d been swallowing since Craig and he first met. And like always, Craig was constantly pushing him. Unwittingly, but still. It was hard. It was too hard. 

But… he said it was his day. So… why not? 

Mathis took the fries into his mouth. Craig beamed.

“That’s my boy.” Craig teased. Mathis just glared.

“Seriously though… today was awesome. I’m really happy you said yes.” Craig’s voice was soft as he licked the salt off his fingers. Mathis couldn’t breathe. “I really do love you, bro.”

Oh, jeez.

“Yeah.” Mathis croaked, staring straight through the windshield, at the dead sky. The fields stretching beyond Honeycrisp Farms seemed more like deep, black pits. “Me too.” And he meant it.

Craig finished the fries, and Mathis felt those eyes boring into him as he did so. “Uhhh.” Inaudible words grumbled out of Craig. He seemed… uncomfortable. “Mathis, can I ask you something?”

He blinked. “Totally.”

“Do you think this… is a good date to take someone on?”

Mathis’ stomach dropped. Why had he gotten his hopes up…? It was hard to keep his voice from betraying his disappointment. “Sure. If the person you’re bringing likes almost freezing to death in a cornfield.”

The blast of the heater and Craig’s tapping on the window glass punctuated the heavy silence. Mathis suddenly couldn’t read the mood, but Craig was undoubtedly nervous. Averted his eyes, tension in his fists. It was weird. Mood one-eighty. He had no idea why Craig suddenly seemed so... Not-Craig. 

He reached out and touched Craig’s shoulder. His roommate seized up, and stared at him.

“Well?” Craig swallowed. “Did you like it?”

Mathis didn’t know what he was being asked. “What?”

Something steeled in Craig’s jaw. “Was this a good date, dude, or not?”

It was like the world had stopped. Mathis’ eyes widened. Holy shit holy shit holy shit. “I —“

Craig cut him off. “Do you even want this to be a date?”

Mathis froze. There was no sensation in his fingertips, but they weren’t even cold anymore. He couldn’t feel any part of his body, not even his own lips as he mouthed back the answer to the question he never thought he’d be asked. “Maybe.”

He still couldn’t feel anything when Craig guided their lips into a firm kiss.

He was dreaming. He has to be — but he wasn’t. He knew he wasn’t, because in all the times he’s fantasized this moment, Craig never tasted like McDonald’s fries. That’s not fantasy. That’s Craig. On brand, Kegstand. 

Mathis made a pathetic sound, a selfish sound, as he pulled his roommate — his best friend — closer.

Craig moaned into him, bumping against the center console, laughing. “Oh, thank god.”

“You — You like me?” Mathis gasped, maneuvering around to get closer, straining his sides and neck in a way he’d regret later. But not now. Oh, no.

“Bro, you serious?” Craig severed the kiss, flabbergasted. “Really?”

“I’m serious.”

Craig dragged his hands down his own face. “Lil’ dude, you’re clueless.”

“Craig—“

“You’re sweet, sexy as hell, and I’ve been waiting for this forever.” And then his lips were back on Mathis’s, brushing, gossamer soft. “We’ll talk later. Just wanna touch you.” Craig nipped his bottom lip, ripped a moan out of him. “Can I?”

Mathis gurgled a vague ‘fucking please’ as he threw his arms around Craig’s clammy neck and stuck his tongue down his throat. Teeth clinked, saliva slipped, and tiny sounds whispered between them as they kissed, cramped bodies puzzle-pieced together in the awkward layout of Mathis’ beat-up sedan.

“You’re perfect.” Fingers wove into Mathis’ hair and pulled. He squeaked, neck arching back as Craig swooped down to suck on his throat. God, it felt so good, but the position? Less than ideal.

“Back.” Mathis gritted, palming up Craig’s chest. “Move to the back.”

“Planning ahead?” Craig huffed, dragging his teeth along his jugular.

“Want you. All of you.” Mathis whimpered, eyes trained on the roof — saying embarrassing shit was easy when he wasn’t looking him in the eye.

Craig’s body burned. Brave desire dragged Mathis’ hand down, all the way until it cupped the hardening heat in Craig’s crotch. Mathis smirked. “You’re gonna end this date right by giving it to me in the back of my car. That alright with you, bro?”

Craig was already jumping out of the car and into the back. Drunk on confidence, Mathis did the same, stretching himself across the back seats and Craig crawled over him. They kissed again, hungrier, certain now of reciprocated intentions. Mathis raked his fingers through Craig’s scalp, Craig’s rough hands squeezed along his obliques, his hips. 

It wasn’t enough. Both of them were sweating, needing more, so much more. 

Mathis needed to devour him. Bite Craig’s lips until they went puffy, nip his tongue, his smooth jaw. Not care if he left marks. Fuck, he needed to leave them. Wanted proof this wasn’t imaginary. Wanted to see Craig wear exactly how he’d felt about him. Wanted Craig to know he was his.

Craig stopped him after awhile, hazy eyes peering down. “My turn.” 

He was relentless, scathing, a little rough — but Mathis only got harder from the force. Ugh. His knees bent, holding Craig in place as he touched him. Craig’s body rolled against his with the onslaught of love bites, an undeniably stiff erection rutting into his hip crease. Mathis arched up, grinding their clothed dicks together as best he could in this awkward space.

“Fuck, yeah.” Craig grunted, pulling back only to rejoin their lips. Mathis moaned, hips melting into a firm rhythm. God, he could do this all night.

But Craig had other plans. He started to undo the fly of Mathis’ jeans, failing miserably to tug them down his thighs. Frustrated, Craig gave up, awkwardly exited the car and started to shimmy out of his pants, motioning Mathis to do the same. It was a little embarrassing to shuck off his clothes in a not-quite deserted parking lot while his best friend watched. But Mathis bit the bullet, almost shrieked from the frigid air, and all but shivered back into the car with Craig, both of them feeling frostbitten, shy, and giggly. This definitely was an adventure.

“And you said we needed more clothes.” Craig teased.

Mathis puffed his cheeks. “Didn’t realize you expected me to put out.” Craig colored at that, and Mathis stroked his cheek. “Just kidding. But speaking of…”

“Got it covered.” Craig said. He held his wallet, and extracted a condom and two individual packets of lube. “Never go anywhere unprepared.”

Mathis suddenly felt weird. Not just because of the individual packets of lube Craig apparently carried in his wallet at all times. “So… um… have you ever…”

“Yeah — you?”

Mathis nodded slowly. “You don’t have to be gentle, okay?”

Craig leaned down and pecked his cheek. “Oh, don’t worry.”

Sweetly, Craig guided Mathis’ legs apart, bumping his head on the ceiling of the car as he sat up. Cursing, Craig propped Mathis’ hips up and ripped open a lube packet. Mathis couldn’t stop laughing. He slicked his fingers up, and asked if he was ready. Mathis nodded, swallowing.

He sighed when Craig slipped a finger in. Fuck. Craig’s fingers were thicker than his own.

Tentatively, Craig pumped in and out, wiggling around, exploring. Mathis chewed the inside of his cheek, quieting himself because it was only one finger. But then it was two, and he felt the stretch. His cock throbbed with it, and he arched his neck back into the car seat, crying out. 

Craig definitely had experience, that was for sure. The way he hooked his fingers had Mathis choking on his own whimpers. And every so often, that graze to his prostate had him covering his mouth, biting into his palm. He barely registered that Craig had three fingers inside, scissoring him, stretching him, making his body a pliant, submissive mess in the backseat of his own car.

“Now.” Mathis keened after a while, clawing at Craig’s back. “Fuck me, now.”

Craig slipped his fingers out, wiped them on his own thighs. Damn, Craig was just as wrecked as him. Mathis had trouble catching his breath as he watched Craig roll the condom onto his throbbing dick, and slicked himself up with the remainder of the lube. 

Too fast, he lined their hips up, and Mathis suddenly caught up with the situation. He and Craig were banging on a farm in the middle of nowhere. Desperately, lovingly. His own goofy smile stretched his mouth as he nodded. Craig grinned back, entwined their fingers, and pushed into Mathis’ heat.

Both of them cried out. The pressure, the burn, the tight, tight heat. Mathis sunk his teeth into his arm. Craig’s dick sank into him. He blinked down at Mathis, eyes blown, when he was fully in.

“Bro…” Craig struggled. “F-fuck.”

It was hard to stay focused. Everything just felt... so much. Hurt so much. Too good. He wanted to tell Craig he was okay, to move, to do anything, but his lips were useless. He gritted out noises and clawed at Craig’s biceps, hoping that got the message across.

And it did. Craig stuttered his hips back and drove in. Mathis keened, neck straining awkwardly into the car door. “Again.” He pleaded, voice aching. “Please.”

Craig thrust again, and both of them fell apart. Their fingers slotted into a vice grip as Craig set a brutal pace, a desperate rhythm that was all need, all friction, now. Bodies knocking into the car seats, car doors. Mathis’s throat felt raw. 

“Feel so good.” Craig groaned, thrusting his hips up higher, pounding harder. Their flesh thawed out from the cold. Mathis had never been so warm, so accepting. Craig was clumsy and bruising, but god, was it everything he needed. Those few thrusts that him just right, the deep ones that hurt just a little. Everything perfect, everything right, everything making his belly taut, and the heat build and build and build.

Mathis fisted his own dick and pumped it fast, thumbing his leaky slit. Smearing his precum along his whole length. Fingers still tangled, he rolled into his fist, back into Craig’s thrusts, losing rhythm, jerking his body, rubbing against the car seats and sweat and skin and —

Mathis crumpled too fast. He shuddered and emptied all over his still-clothed stomach, onto Craig’s. Craig grunted, face twisting, his own thrusts losing composure as Mathis tightened around him, groveling through his orgasm and crying out embarrassing things, sentiments he kept to himself for too long. Craig craned down to kiss him through it, hips stuttering, not far behind as he came, stilled, went boneless against Mathis’ body in a flash.

Sober thoughts crept back into Mathis’ brain as he came down. Sticky. He felt sticky, sweaty, contorted, stiff. The only pleasant sensation was the afterglow and Craig’s labored breath huffing into the crook of his neck. The windows were fogged. Their hands were still clasped. It made Mathis’ heart jump.

Craig’s exhausted silence was making him nervous. Was this just a one time thing…? A friends with benefits ordeal? Could Mathis even stomach something so casual? His brain swirled with the consequences of what just happened, the implications, the disappointments. 

He liked what he and Craig had. He didn’t want to ruin it. Was it already too late…?

A soft groan rumbled through Craig’s chest, and Mathis awkwardly smiled up at him. Even though a million worries danced through his mind, he squeezed their hands together.

“So… Craig said after a moment, brushed Mathis’ messy locks out of his eyes to kissed his nose. “What’s our next adventure, bro?”

Huh. Maybe everything was going to be okay. Mathis answered him with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested in commissioning me, hit me up on bishounen-curious.tumblr.com


End file.
